Siren
by SatiricalPhilosophy
Summary: When she was eight, they took her away and locked her in the basement with the nomalies. Ten years later she's escaped and is looking for Zack. Will her strange ability of being able to sense her siblings make her a liability? Summary vague. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. I only own the story/plot, all original characters you see in the story, and the personalities of the canon X5's not given enough or any screen time on the show.

Summary- They took her away from her unit when she was young. Locked her up in the basement with the nomalies and kept her there. Ten years later she's escaped, and she's looking for her wayward siblings that escaped in '09, more specifically she's looking for Zack.

A/N- The summary is vague. Feedback is very much appreciated, so review if you read please.

**Siren**

**Escape**

His neck snapped from the force of the kick that was delivered to his head. Another TAC officer came at her from behind and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off her feet. A second one came toward her with a taser in hand. Her face was twisted in a savage snarl, distorting her features. When he was close enough to her she lifted her legs, took purchase at his wrist, and cleanly broke it only using her bare feet. She threw her head back, breaking the man's who was holding her nose. He released her. She spun, sent a powerful kick to his solar plexus, before kicking him in the side of his head. He stumbled into a nearby wall, extremely winded and dizzy, with her hot after him. She uppercut him, spun, kicked an approaching officer away from her, turned her attention back to the previous officer, and elbowed him in the face before snapping his neck. She almost smiled at the loud crack.

Ducking a kick to her head, she swiped the X5's feet out from under him. Quickly she was back on her feet, she stomped his face before doing the same to his neck. She leaped up, kicked the approaching female X5 in the face, flipped midair, and landed behind the male X5 that had been going for her from behind. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and swung at her. She leaned back calmly, the blow missing her easily. Using the palm of her hand, she shoved his nose upwards, killing him instantly. The female charged her. Using the back of her closed fist, she swung at the female. The female blocked her, kicking her in the stomach. She punched the X5 female with her other fist before spinning and grabbing the fist that that been aiming for her, jerking the second X5 female toward her, and quickly dispatched her. Two more X5's, not including the remaining female she hadn't killed yet, surrounded her. Circled her with cold eyes. She stood stiff, posed for combat. Posed to kill. She watched them carefully, eyes empty and wild at the same time.

The first move came fast. She blocked and broke the arm at the elbow swiftly, blocked a kick, and threw the X5 whose arm she had broken at the female. The X5's weight brought them both crashing to the ground. She turned and focused her attention on the remaining X5. He lunged. She leaped. Her kick hit him in the back, before she quickly spun in the air and caught him in the side of the head. He stumbled to the ground and she landed gracefully upright on her feet. She marched over to him, grabbed him by the throat, and ripped it out. It was a bloody mess.

She turned to the other two X5's and quickly crossed the space between them and her. Too fast for the eye too see punches connected to both the female and male X5. Grabbing both of their necks, she twisted. They snapped. A gunshot sounded. Her eyes squeezed shut at the pain that exploded in her side. Her mouth opened, her scream was soundless. She looked up; saw the TAC with the broken wrist. Her growl was something truly feral. She grabbed a surgical knife, rolled across the narrow medical examining table separating them, landed on her bare feet, and plunged the knife into the man's chest. Pushing until it met his heart.

She threw herself on the floor. Gunshots exploded in the room. Eyes wild and angry, she jumped up and blurred. She killed three officers before anyone knew what happened. She shot her leg out, and smiled at the sound of a knee snapping. She proceeded to snap his neck. One rushed her. Her leg shot out and she hit him in the abdomen. He doubled over and she punched him thrice in the throat. She quickly and easily dispatched the others, running out of the white room without one look back at the bloody chaos she had created.

She heard them before she saw them. She changed directions, ignored her bleeding side that was hurting, and ran through the halls of Manticore. Without breaking stride she punched an oncoming TAC officer in the chest, heard something break, and kept running. More angry shouts filled her head, reached her ears. She didn't stop, only ran harder, faster.

More oncoming X series met her in the halls, trying to stop her from carrying out her plan. Her plan: escape. She didn't waste anytime in pointless battle. Trading few blows, she quickly killed them or knocked them unconscious. More times than not they wouldn't wake to see the next morning. She skipped steps a few at a time, opting to leap down them. A female from an X series appeared in front of her. She leaped, knocking them both to the ground. She snarled and swung her fist back. Someone caught it. She turned her head, an ugly snarl still present on her face. A large male X5 punched her soundly in the face, her already bleeding lips bleeding even more. The blonde female beneath her punched her bleeding side. She grunted in pain, and backhanded the female. The female kneed her in the back. She rolled away from her. The male grabbed her by the throat and picked her up as if she weighed nothing (not that she weighed much anyways) and threw her into a wall. The female flipped to her feet and lashed out at her. She moved sideways, the result was the female punching the wall, injuring her hand. She took this time to gouge one of the female's eyes out, catching the male's foot before it collided with her side. Her eyes rolled up to glare hatefully at him.

Ignoring the female, she kicked the male away from her. She shot up and took on a pose for combat. Feet spaced apart, and fists in front of her, tightly held to her chest. He rushed her. She caught his arm, went under it, and repeatedly punched him in the side. Some of his ribs gave out. She kneed him hard in the stomach. He spun, his size not hindering him in the least. He would have caught her in the mouth if she hadn't of stepped out of his reach. The female she had recklessly ignored grabbed her from behind, holding her tightly around the waist. The female buried her face in her dirty hair to prevent her from head butting her, the blood from the female's empty eye socket staining and soaking through her paper-thin military issued gown. She kicked the male in the chest with both her feet. He stumbled back. She locked her foot around one of the female's legs. She jerked. The female lost her balance. They both landed painfully in the floor. The male was on her again, raising his foot to stomp her in the chest. She raised her arms to block the assault. The male was suddenly hauled back away from her. She wasted no time in turning and quickly finishing off the female.

She turned back, knowing she should run, and watched the fight between the male X5 and the X5 she knew very well progress vehemently. Punches. Kicks. Head buts. The large male wasn't spared. His neck snapped by the other slightly smaller male X5. She sat on the floor, her large eyes wide as she watched him approach her, making no move to protect herself. She was pulled hurriedly to her feet. Taking her arm, the male quickly led her down the hall. All intercepting opposition (oddly enough it was few; word must not have gotten out she had escaped, or was attempting to) was quickly dispatched.

"Go, this is as far as I can help you." His words were rushed, concern making him anxious. He had gotten her all the way outside the facility. Not over the perimeter fence, but out. He considered them extremely lucky.

She touched his face lightly. Her brow wrinkled together slightly.

He looked at her with sorrowful caramel colored eyes. "I can't come with you, baby sister. Now go. Before they come."

Tears filled her eyes, confusion mingling with her other feelings. With his feelings that she felt, that threatened to almost overwhelm her own. It was something she had always been able to do, but not just with him, with all of her siblings. He held her face in between both of his hands, brushing her tangled locks out of her face. He forced her to look at him.

"Go and don't look back." It was an order. "Go find Zack, he'll protect you."

She swallowed and nodded, looking quite unsure of herself. He wasn't coming with her. All these years, he had been her only condolence. Had looked out for her as best as he could without anyone knowing. Now he was telling her to leave him behind. To go find a brother she hadn't seen in ten years. A brother she remembered that had tried to protect all of them to the best of his ability. She nodded more sure this time.

He kissed her softly on the head, pushed her away, and wished he could do more for his little sister. "Go, I'll find you one day." Shouts sounded nearby. Dogs barked. He looked at her alarmed. "Go Siren, now!"

Go she did. She turned and blurred through the forest. Branches swiped at her face, rocks cut her feet. Still she ran. Eyes bright and wild. Her dead set pace never wavered as she reached the perimeter fence; gunshots close on her heels. She scaled the fence and landed on the other side. She didn't waste another second. She looked back only once, when an alarmed shout filled the air. A pain went through her. She swallowed knowing whom the shout belonged to. She forced herself to turn. She ran. Ran away from the torture. The pain. The cold, dark basement. The nomalies that she had lived among for ten years. She ran from Manticore. She ran from Manticore toward freedom. She ran, one thought present in her mind. Find Zack.

* * *

A/N- Feedback is again very much appreciated. Review please, let me know if it's any good. 

SatiricalPhilosophy


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. I only own the story/plot, all original characters you see throughout the story, and the personalities of the canon X5's not given any or enough screen time on the show. I also own the purely fictional town of Chatzbrooke, Montana, unless of course said town is in fact a town in Montana. I highly doubt it, however. _

**Siren**

**Reunion **

The wound on her side, though still bleeding and needing proper attention, had hastily been wrapped with a strip of cloth torn from the dirty gown she wore, acting as a poor excuse of a bandage. It would have to do, however, until she reached Zack. She couldn't afford to stop, and give herself the proper amount of medical care. They were still after her. If she stopped they would find her. Take her back to Manticore. Take her back and torture her even more than before, use her against her siblings. They would take her, kicking and screaming, back down into the basement, locking her away until they had use for her. That just wasn't acceptable; she refused to go back.

She was running again, having abandoned the car that had transported her almost across the Wyoming/Montana border after the owner of the car, an elderly man she had forced to drive seeing how she didn't know how, had tired to run away from her. She had no doubt he would have gone straight to the police. She had snapped his neck, left the body in the car, and the car in a ditch. She hadn't bothered to erase the evidence that pointed to her having been there. It didn't matter that she was leaving a clean trail for Manticore to pick up; once she had found Zack he would take care of everything. She had been reassured that by her brother before he told her to leave and to find Zack.

Her brother. She stopped suddenly, whipped her head around to look in the direction she had just came from. Was he okay? What was Manticore, Lydecker, doing to him? A small sound, almost like a cat-like mewl, escaped her throat. She furrowed her brow. Bit her lip sharply. She extended her arm out, stretched her fingers to their full length as if she could reach him and bring him with her. The sudden sound of an oncoming vehicle snapped her back into attention. She had to stay focused. Focused until she found Zack. Zack would make everything better.

She kneeled on the ground, ignoring the rocks, twigs, and other forest things littering the forest floor and scratching her knees. A few scratches on her knees was nothing compared to the wound located on her side, and the cuts on her bare feet. She was X5 though, had spent most of her years in the dark, cold basement with the nomalies. Had been experimented on, beaten, worked to complete exhaustion. She would be fine, she would heal. Zack would make sure of it when she found him. _When_ she found him.

She stayed crouched on the ground. The car lights flashing off her before the small, beat up automobile passed her. It never slowed. She sprang up, started running again. She was nothing but a blur. She needed to find him, and quick. She was beginning to feel the effects of being shot and running for your life. She quickened her pace. Not long now.

**(Chatzbrooke, Montana) **

He felt he was in enemy territory this close to Wyoming, and to him he was. He would move out first thing tomorrow. Move out and on before the sun even fully crested the sky. Tension radiated from his body. His whole body ready to attack if the need arose. He was almost positive though, that if an attack did take place it would be from some local. Chatzbrooke, Montana was not a place you wanted to walk around alone, especially at night and if you were female. A place without any real law enforcement, and crime rates high, it was a heaven for criminals. Prostitutes were also in high numbers. He never paid them any mind.

He continued his trek up the street toward the dilapidated motel where the cockroach-infested room he had rented was located. A light ran began to sprinkle down on him. He scowled. He wasn't a fan of rain. He suspected it to be due to his feline DNA. After all cats didn't like water. It made sense that he having the DNA of one would affect his outlook on the wet weather. One reason why he never stayed in Seattle for long, it was to rainy and wet. He knew a lot of his siblings were like he was, however, there were some exceptions.

He sighed. His siblings. That was why he was in Montana currently. Relocation had been in order for one of his sisters, and Montana had been his choice of relocation. Maybe as a bit of punishment for getting herself into trouble in the first place and not listening to the orders given to her. He raked a hand through his damp hair. He understood that they wanted the freedom to live their own lives, but damn it! Didn't they realize that _they _were his life and that _they _were his responsibility to keep safe? Didn't they realize that Manticore was still out there and until it was gone they would never be able to truly settle down? Didn't they realize that he was so strict because he _had _to be? To keep them safe and out of Manticore's, out of Donald Lydecker's clutches. He growled softly.

The rain was coming down in heavier sheets. He quickened his walk, saw with a little relief the rundown motel a little farther up the street. A prostitute, not even over fifteen yet even though you couldn't tell from all the makeup painting her face, called out at him. Offered up her virtue, but maybe her virtue had disappeared long ago. He ignored her, didn't give the slightest indication that he had heard her provocative call, or saw her young body dressed in clothes created for a whore. He kept walking. Reached the motel, walked to the room that once had gold numbers but now had the number 13 scrawled messily across the door in black permanent marker, and reached into his pocket for his key. He pushed it open, the door sticking only a second before giving way to his forceful push. He entered, closed the door.

The room had threadbare cream carpet, frayed around the edges and stained from past residents. It smelled musky and stale. The walls were a dingy white with large brown stains. He didn't know from what, nor did he care. The bed had a single worn sheet with the lingering smell of sweat from past renters imprinted into the fabric. The pillows were without cases, white and striped blue. The window… was broken.

He tensed visibly. Alert and ready for any sudden surprises. His eyes scanned the room, stopped on the small figure in the corner. His hand inched toward the inside of his jacket, identified the figure as human. He couldn't see their face, however. Chin lowered to their chest, tangled, dirty locks obscuring his view of their face even more. He could see from their spot in the shadowy corner though, that they were of small frame and short. Their arms hung down by their sides, weaponless. Their side… blood soaked the thin gown they were wearing. Gown… He would know a gown like that anywhere.

He readied himself. He wouldn't go back. He would kill them before they could even call for backup, pack up, and leave Montana at once. Drive them away from his sister and then lose them. The person raised their head, all thoughts of attack were dashed aside. Those eyes. Such bright, unnatural lime green, almost neon.

"Siren." It was a shocked, strangled whisper, but she heard him. She looked at him. Relief and absolute exhaustion filled her eyes. She promptly collapsed.

* * *

­­­­­­­­ 

_A/N- Okay this chapter just _wouldn't _cooperate. Not exactly happy with it. I might go back and redo it, might not. As of right now though, it stays. I'm beyond tired and just can't get the mood right. It may not have went the way I wanted, but it got to the point I wanted. Yes, I know. It is already the second chapter and she has already meet up with Zack. It seems soon, but her meeting Zack and the aftermath of it is where other things start to come in. Sorry if it seemed forced or rushed, and sorry for the shortness of it. Thank you, my reviewers, for reviewing. If you have any questions about the story that I can actually answer without giving anything away then ask in a review and I'll message you back. If you don't have an account and have questions then leave your email address or someway for me to contact you with your answers. No flames, they'll be ignored and discarded. Until next time. _

_SatiricalPhilosophy _


End file.
